


The Lovely Things in Life

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, OT4, Omega Ignis, Purring, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Sometimes it takes certain situations to bring out the best in your pack mates.  Sometimes they might even purr for your trouble.





	The Lovely Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random dribble that popped into my head featuring my fav bros. Its just fluff and more fluff. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!

**Part 1 Noctis**

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose jostling his glasses. “You might as well take him into the next room, it has a couch. Prompto and I can finish up here.”

“You sure? They might have more questions for him.” Gladio asked softly. 

“None that I won’t be able to answer. It’s obvious he’s got a migraine.”

“Very well, you sure you two will be alright?”

“Prompto will defend me, isn’t that right?” Ignis asked of the beta with a twinkle in his eye.

“Always at your service!” He beamed. “Don’t worry Gladio I won’t let anything happen to our omega.” 

Gladio chose not to answer but smiled in return. Nodding slightly he got up from the bench and wandered over to where the prince was sitting by himself. They were taking advantage of a break during one of the longest council meetings ever. It always seemed to happen near the end of the year. They always wanted to take care of everything before the holiday break, it never worked.

“Hey princess.” Gladio tried as he approached the dark haired man. Noct only groaned and leaned harder on his hand. The sight was amusing as it puffed his cheek out like a stuffed moogle. “Come on Ignis has given us an escape option.” 

That comment got his attention, and he finally raised his head up to look his shield. “Serious?” He questioned warily.

“Yep, next room over has a couch.” Gladio indicated with a nod of his head. “Come on lets go before the session starts back up again.”

The prince sighed in relief and stood up. Gladio followed him dutifully as they went to the small lounge nearby. The space was pleasantly lit and did indeed contain a couch. Closing the door quietly, Gladio shrugged out of his elaborate formal robes and trudged over to the couch. “Move over.” He requested since Noct had already sprawled out over the whole length of the couch. For once Noct didn’t make a fuss as he made to sit up and move. “I just need enough to sit, you’re good now.”

Without another word Noct laid back down and rested his head on Gladio’s lap. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly.

“Of course, relax and try to take a nap.” The shield offered as he began stroking Noct’s head. The prince instantly loosened up at the touch and Gladio could tell he was enjoying it. 

“Can you do this for me more often?” He mumbled. 

Gladio loved touching and hugging his pack mates, but for some reason he usually only ended up giving Ignis and Prompto head massages. Maybe because Noct was an alpha like him, they could never find the right setting. The shield made a mental note to do this current activity more. 

The prince didn’t quite fall asleep, but Gladio continued his ministrations and the older alpha could tell it was having a positive effect. For a very brief moment he could have sworn Noct purred. It was so soft and content sounding. Gladio kept scratching Noct’s scalp and eventually he figured out just where to run his fingers to elicit the precious noise. The prince was totally unaware, and based off his scent he was finally feeling better.

Now the more important question was whether or not to tell him about it when he was fully awake later!

**Part 2 Prompto & Ignis**

The cooler evening air passed through the car nicely with the back windows rolled down. Ignis was comfortably reclined in the backseat with Prompto asleep on his chest. They had been out in the countryside documenting a new wildlife sanctuary. It was a rare instance where Gladio and Noct couldn’t come along. 

Cor had offered to accompany them with a few other soldiers. Mostly to placate Noct, he was more than a little nervous to have his beta and omega out of the city limits without protection. Not that they couldn’t take care of themselves. Prompto had his guns and Ignis his daggers. They were not an easy target to take down.

The day had been long but productive. However, when Prompto had started feeling light headed from the heat, Ignis suggested they take a break in the car. The sun was starting to set and a cool breeze had picked up across the open landscape.

Ignis didn’t realize how tired he was until a light tapping on the car door brought him out of his reverie. “Is everything alright?” he asked sleepily. 

Cor ducked down to get a better view. “I was coming over to ask you that.”

Ignis furrowed his brow. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He asked.

“Well you’re both sorta –purring.” Cor finally admitted with an embarrassed look. “Not to mention the scent. It’s really good.”

That comment made Ignis blush. “Sorry I didn’t realize.” He breathed out shyly as he looked down at Prompto. Sure enough the blond was softly purring and emitting a pleasant scent. Ignis wasn’t sure what had triggered the purring but Cor filled him in a second later. He must have understood the parade of emotions playing across the advisors face. 

“You were purring too before I knocked on the door. I think he picked up on it and joined in.” Cor offered. “It’s pretty common in packs.”

“I’ll try to wake him up.” Ignis quickly replied. “I didn’t mean to disturb you all.” He really did feel bad, he must have been so tired that he didn’t notice it was happening. 

“Ignis, it’s alright, don’t wake him up. We are leaving soon and I merely wanted to check on you both.”

The advisor relaxed once more and hugged Prompto tightly. “Cor – is it alright – I mean us being heard like that?” He asked worriedly. Ignis worked hard to keep his omega tendencies in check, and he couldn’t bear the thought of something like this being used against him or his pack.

Cor laughed brightly. “Ignis your fine, you’ve merely alerted me to a slight weakness amongst the glaives. I waltzed right up to the car and not a single one looked at me. There are five of them out here guarding the vehicle; they are all dazed outta their mind right now.” He finished with a toothy grin. 

Ignis blinked a few times before he could find his tongue. “We couldn’t have done that.”

“You did and I videoed it so we can all laugh about it on the way back to the city.” 

Still unwilling to believe Prompto and he had that much power over a bunch of glaives, Ignis remained skeptical until Cor showed him the clip on his phone. Sure enough they were all glossy eyed and dopy looking. Guess they had more in their arsenal then guns and daggers.

**Part 3 Gladio**

“Where’s Gladio?” Prompto asked as he crawled into Ignis’ nest in the library. 

“He’s napping in bed.” The advisor offered while he clicked away on his laptop. 

“Wha – why?? Is he alright?”

“Yes I believe so; he just said he was tired and need to take a rest. I indicated I would wake him for dinner and he didn’t correct me.”

“We should surprise him with dinner in bed.”

“I think you’re confusing that with breakfast in bed.” Ignis supplied.

“Does it really make a difference? I mean we can make it happen. You can make it happen.” Prompto amended. The blond could tell his idea had peaked Ignis’ interest.

“Perhaps, do you think Noct would want to join in? He can sometimes get fussy if we don’t pay him enough attention.” 

“I’ll handle prissy pants. Let’s make Gladio feel better.”

The plan was set; Ignis and Prompto would create a yummy dinner of finger foods and then go wake Gladio up. Using his puppy eyes on Noct worked like a charm. The prince readily agreed to take part in caring for their oldest pack mate for the evening. 

When they were ready, the three of them quietly went into the master bedroom to wake the sleeping giant. Gladio was sprawled out on top of the covers in the middle of the bed. He looked so tired but Prompto knew he needed to at least eat something. 

Ignis and Noct waited while the beta gingerly clambered onto the bed. “Hey big guy?” He tried softly. “We brought you food.” 

Maybe it was the smell of the food or the general presence of his mates, but Gladio stirred once Prompto stopped talking. “Mmmmm – Wha’s go’n on?” He questioned.

“Dinner, you don’t even have to get up for it.”

The tall alpha struggled to open his eyes at the mention of dinner. “Really?”

The blond could tell Gladio was surprised by the gesture, as they all climbed on the bed to spread the food out. After he’d propped himself up better Gladio reached out a hand to grab a sample and Ignis gently swatted him away. 

“We were planning on taking care of you tonight. That includes feeding you.”

Ignis didn’t stand a chance as Gladio tugged the advisor over and kissed him. “That’s really nice of you all.”

“It was Prompto’s idea.” Ignis added. 

Prompto happily accepted the invite when Gladio outstretched his other arm seeking a hug and another kiss. Noct stayed to the side waiting his turn as Gladio squeezed his omega and beta. He seemed truly touched by the act. 

“Can’t you fit?” Gladio questioned looking to Noct. 

The prince rolled his eyes but came over anyway to join the group cuddle. 

They spent the next half hour feeding their alpha like some ancient god. Prompto was hand feeding him grapes. Ignis was crafting little cheese and cracker masterpieces. Noct had taken to tossing olives in the air as a game. The older alpha only missed a few but mostly because he was laughing too hard. 

After the food was gone Ignis managed to ply Gladio into a horizontal position. The alpha sighed heavily as his eyes slipped closed. Clearly he was content. Noct started massaging Gladio’s right arm and hand. The prince didn’t give massages normally so that was unexpected. Ignis followed suit and took up the shields left hand. They both were dragging happy moans of pleasure out of their alpha. 

Prompto decided to squeeze in near the shields head and give him a scalp massage. Gladio loved it when Prompto played with his long hair. So this was the best of both worlds. 

Noct and Ignis were nearly done when Prompto stopped moving. The blond looked directly at Ignis and raised an eyebrow. The advisor looked back at him quizzically. “That’s not you?” Prompto whispered. 

“I don’t understand.” Ignis replied.

“Shhhh I hear it too.” Noct quietly added. “He’s purring.”

Ignis leaned forward slightly and smiled sweetly when he heard it. Gladio was just barely making a noise and only on his inhale. It still sounded so nice even though it didn’t quiet have the same magnetic effect of Ignis’ purr, it was still wonderful to hear.

“Have you ever heard him purr?” Noct whispered. 

“Only when he claimed me.” Ignis answered reverently.

Prompto’s mouth dropped open at the admission. “That is so romantic.” He whined. 

“This is Gladio we are talking about.” Noct interjected. “Of course he’d do something like that.”

The man in question sighed slowly and rolled over. “Think we can get him undressed and under the covers?” Ignis asked.

“I’m game if you are worst case we all give up and grab another blanket to go on top.” 

Prompto giggled at that idea, but somehow they managed to undress their happy alpha and get him tucked into bed. He’d stopped purring but it was nice to know they’d made Gladio relaxed enough to do so in the first place. The blond couldn’t wait to tell him about the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
